


ice cream

by kain_art



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, During Canon, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Ice Cream, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kain_art/pseuds/kain_art
Summary: a quiet moment shared underneath the starry sky in cape cod.





	ice cream

Eiji, armed with ice-cream, scanned the green area around him until his eyes landed on a mop of golden hair. He quickly jogged to where Ash laid on the lush grass underneath the stars. Eiji laid next to him and gazed upwards. The rustling of the plastic bag containing the pair's ice-cream was one factor that caused Ash to notice his presence (other than Eiji's enviable carefree footsteps).

Before saying anything, Eiji scooped out one ice-cream for himself, mango, and another for Ash which was vanilla. Ash scrunched his nose.

"Vanilla? Do I look like a basic bitch to you?"

"Sorry, they were out of mustard-flavoured ice-cream." Eiji retorted in a mock apologetic tone. This earned him a pinch on the underside of his arm, and caused him to squeak.

After rubbing his arm, Eiji spoke... "So this is where you were. Stargazing." Eiji said in a soft voice, admiring the stars. Ash chuckled. "Yeah, sorry for not saying anything. I wanted to be alone for a bit..." Sensing Eiji's hesitant movements, Ash quickly said, "but I welcome your company." Eiji stiffened and Ash seemed satisfied by this.

He eventually rolled closer to Ash too, forcing the blond to try to keep his hands to his crappy vanilla ice-cream cup. The boys found that in the silence that followed, much of what they wished to discuss about Banana Fish and New York's underworld died out, in fear of ruining a sentimental moment in their beloved Cape Cod.

Ash, who could not stand it anymore, broke the silence; "... So, is this the part where you dazzle me with your hidden knowledge of astronomy or something?"

Eiji giggled and replied, "That's my line! Aren't you the genius between us?"

"That's true. Unfortunately, I can only point out minor things, like the Big Dipper... there it is." Ash traced the shape with his index finger.

"Impressive! That's already more than I know."

"That's not saying much." said Ash, earning a light kick from Eiji. "...But wow, you really can see the stars from up here well, unlike New York..." said Eiji, as he licked the mango off his plastic spoon. Ash pretended not to notice and nodded.

"Yeah. The benefits of no yellow taxis really shows. I like that it's different though. It makes me feel distant from our hectic life in New York." Eiji smiled at Ash's use of 'our'.

"Say," Ash began, "can you see the stars well in Japan - - in Izumo?"

"In comparison to Tokyo, you can see a lot, but it still doesn't beat this view."

"I see... I'll have to keep that in mind." Eiji shifted to face Ash on the grass, elation bubbled in his heart, "so you're thinking about coming to Japan after all, even if the stars don't shine as brightly?"

Ash's eyes flickered to Eiji's, followed by a sharp intake of breath; Eiji's dark eyes reflected the sparkling sky with a euphoric twinkle. His fluffy hair fell in soft tufts around his face, and his pale hands were a short, tempting distance from Ash's. 'The stars do shine brighter in Japan', he thought to himself, as he suppressed yet another urge to reach out and touch an angel.

Outwardly, he coughed in an attempt to conceal his blushing cheeks, and downed some ice-cream. "...Yeah. Yeah, maybe I am. What about it?"

"Well. I meant what I said back when we last talked about Izumo." Ash's breath hitched. "I want to honour our 'forever'." Eiji finished dreamily, before he realised something.

"B-but, you know, if you change your mind--,"

Eiji's frantic and awkward consideration was interrupted by Ash, who practically toppled the boy. His arms squeezed tightly, protectively around Eiji and his head was tucked into the gap between his neck and shoulder. "Me too. I want to be with you forever, too. Even if the view isn't that great anymore, or I don't get to have as many hot dogs with mustard on them, or I have to eat natto everyday... I want to be with you, Eiji."

Eiji felt dampness on his shoulder and, while still taken aback, automatically began to stroke Ash's moonlit hair. His own arms clung tightly to Ash's body, and his brain kept replaying the vulnerable intensity that were his words.

"I-I know I've said things in the past, like 's-stay away' or 'go back to Japan,' and... I don't know how I thought I could live without you like that. It's disgustingly selfish of me, I know it, but I still want to be with you. Sorry..."

"Ash..." Eiji's hands moved Ash away slightly, and for a second Ash feared the worst. Rejection.

Instead, he faced Ash with a burning intensity of his own. Eiji's gentle hands cupped his face and his eyes regarded Ash as though he were the entire world. Ash leaned into his touch.

"You'd really eat natto every day for me?" Eiji inquired with a teasing lilt to his voice. Ash huffed and pouted, so much for his honesty. Ash moved to extricate himself from Eiji's gentle grasp in his embarrassment, until he felt the boy tug him closer.

"I'm selfish too, you know. I want to be the one who struggles to wake you up, the one who makes you eat natto, and the one you can talk to about anything. I want to be the one who protects you, like you protect me, even if I'm weak. You're not the only one."

Ash felt heat burn his eyes at his sincerity. Without thinking he leaned closer into Eiji's face, his eyes stared at his pretty mouth. The motion of flicking his eyes back up to Eiji's, as though seeking permission, was completely subconscious though Ash couldn't really regret the view before him. Eiji's hands were still planted on his face, trembling slightly, and his wide eyes searched Ash's face for any sign of discomfort. Flustered though he was, he nodded and with that the distance between them was finally closed. The chilly ice-cream flavours mixed together and the starry skies were forgotten.

"...You know, you really should have gotten me m-mango."

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a year and i'm still tender...
> 
> this is my first fic so hopefully it didn't fall flat. thanks for reading :0).


End file.
